This invention concerns electrical connectors for stores to be released or ejected from an aircraft. The electrical connector must be positively and safely disconnected to avoid damage to the electrical circuit and its anchoring points on the store and aircraft or dispensing system, as the store separates from the aircraft, often at considerable relative speed. This function is normally achieved by firmly securing a first half of the connector to the store and fitting a second half of the connector at the end of a flexible cable extending from the aircraft or dispensing system. A lanyard is secured between a fixed strong point on the aircraft or dispensing system and the connector second half, so that as the store separates from the aircraft, the lanyard is tensioned and releases a spring-loaded coupling sleeve on the connector, thereby allowing the two halves to separate. The length of the lanyard is shorter than the cable, which is therefore not subjected to excessive strain as the connector halves are pulled apart.
Whilst the store remains attached to the aircraft, the connector halves must be maintained together securely to resist premature separation by vibration and aerodynamic and inertial loads. In its rest position, the coupling sleeve keeps locking balls or dogs engaged in a co-operating groove in a retaining ring which is screwed onto the connector first half, to make up the electrical connection. The known connector therefore has a screw-on, pull-off action. Under certain conditions, for example very high separation speeds, this connector can fail to separate correctly. The aircraft side (second) connector half, including the electrical contacts, conductors and insulator blocks within it, can be damaged, requiring replacement before the store can be replenished. This is a lengthy operation, needing specialist tools and facilities.